


Going Cakeless

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose Your Own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decides which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you? This is a work in progress. Please check back for future updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Cakeless

You had a quick decision to make. You had quickly decided that you wouldn't kiss him. There was so much going on. You just didn't want to be the one to complicate things. Take things slow. 

He brought his hand to your face and gently moved hair from your face. You relaxed and shut your eyes. You were definitely okay with this, especially if he engaged it. He pulled you into the kiss, your lips parted as you explored. You could feel your heart pounding. He leaned back to catch his breath. This time your lips reconnected with fervor. It was a soft hunger that you allowed yourself to become consumed in. Your mind reeled and then mellowed as all of your thoughts became this moment. His taste, his touch, all sensations that added to a heat building within. If you had been standing your knees would have gone weak, but none of that mattered. You were floating in bliss. His lips separated from yours and connected to your neck, leaving you no time to complain.

His teeth grazed the soft skin of your neck sending chills down your spine and goosebumps across your legs and arms. You were breathing heavy your face flushed with pleasure. A soft airy moan escaped your lips as he planted kisses along your neck and up to your chin.  You let your eyes open, his face inches from yours. He was stifling a grin, and you couldn't help but laugh. You felt so raw, you hadn't felt this in a long time. You were trying to find words, any words to say. Words, uh, uh... "That was really nice." you said, 'Oh, that was horrible Y/N, why? WHY?' you thought. He chuckled and stood up from the bench. "You look like you enjoyed yourself." He was smiling. You smiled and opted to not make yourself more of an ass by talking.

He offered you his hands and helped you to stand up. You smoothed your gown and slid your fingers under his lapel folding it back in place and smoothing it. You absently straightened his tie and tucked it back under his suit jacket. You patted your hand softly on his lapels. "Looking very dapper." You smiled. He leaned down and kissed you on the lips. It was like fire that spread instantly through your body. Your hands clung to him as if holding on for dear life. If you let go you feared that you would fall over. He deepened the kiss. You gasped as his hands caressed your back. You heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. It was a very sobering moment to turn to see Joel. He was leaning against the arch with a beer in hand. He took a swig from his drink. He seemed calm and collected, like nothing was wrong. But deep down inside you knew better. He only looked at Ray and ignored you. 'What have I done...' was all you could think.

"Burnie called me to and told me I needed to grab you and head towards the stage. The auction's going to start in about twenty minutes." He said and with that he walked away.

The two of you made your way back down into the ballroom. You skirted the crowd and made your way around to the stage. It was loud in the ballroom with the chatter of the crowd, the music for dancing. You felt a slight pang of guilt. You didn't want to hurt Joel, you hopped he understood. Your thoughts were wiped away as you made it back stage. Ray shot you a smile as he moved away to talk to group of stage hands.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Burnie. "Hey, so... fuck....We had a last minute change of plans. The woman who was supposed to help me host isn't going to make it. Do you think that you could help me host?" He looked distraught. "Host? As in stand up there on that stage in front of all of those people? Is there anyone else you could get?" You asked. "I'm not sure, we tried finding Griffon but she isn't answering her phone. Listen, I know it sounds scary, and you don't have to worry about a script. There will be a teleprompter. It will be super easy and you will save our asses." he was practically begging at this point.

Do you:

Accept and [Co-Host](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3434576/chapters/13633618) with Burnie?

Decline and offer to look for Griffon?

[Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! Trying to fill as many requests as possible! I've got another pot of coffee and all night. Let's do this!]

 

 


End file.
